Morning Panic
by XWingAce
Summary: Just what is Sousuke doing at Chidori's while she's still asleep, and why is he only dressed in his underwear?


**Morning Panic**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of the various incarnations, characters or names. I'm just having fun

_Author's notes_: I've only recently discovered this particular anime. I've just finished watching FMP:TSR, and this came into my head and wouldn't let go. I'm testing the waters here at fanfiction dot net.

This is my first fic in the fandom, and unbetaed because I don't know of anybody with an interest in this. So, please, please, tell me what I'm getting wrong. That way I can correct it.

Beyond that, enjoy,

XWA

--

Kurz Weber rang the bell on the small apartment. On leave in Tokyo, he could hardly neglect to pay a visit to that glorious example of feisty femininity, Miss Chidori Kaname. Although now out of high school and into university, he doubted she had surrendered any of her numerous charms.

Oh yes, and while he was at it he would probably also run into Sergeant Sagara Sousuke, a friend, colleague and lucky bastard who got to play bodyguard to that by all accounts exquisite body. The idiot didn't know what he was onto with that girl. Or maybe he did, since he had demanded –nay, basically blackmailed the whole Mithril organization with his unique skills—to be allowed to stay with her. Maybe, just maybe, the young soldier was beginning to grow up a little; to see girls for what they were, to wonder whether 'sex' was anything other than a synonym for 'gender'.

It was taking a little long for her to answer the door. Maybe she wasn't at home? But it was ten in the morning on a Saturday, why would she be out? He rang the bell again.

The door was yanked open. The one opening the door wasn't Chidori Kaname.

It was Sousuke, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts, unshaven and his hair in even more disarray than usual. It didn't seem to bother him. "Kurz. Hello." His eyes shot quick glances into the street past Kurz. Then he opened the door further. "Come in." When Kurz stepped into the hallway, Sousuke's other hand came into view. It was holding a pistol.

Hmmm. Several things about this situation were unusual. And Sousuke's paranoia wasn't one of them. If anything, the fact that that pistol hadn't ended up pressed to Kurz's nose rather seemed to indicate his friend was softening. The 'just out of bed' look, on the other hand, was very unusual, particularly at such a relatively late hour, and in Chidori's apartment, none the less.

Well, well. It looked like that growing up thing was finally happening, then. Kurz couldn't resist riling Sousuke about it, though. "Isn't it a bit late to still be in bed?"

Sousuke's stoic expression didn't change. "Not at all. Last night we engaged in a recreational activity that made it impossible for us to return here until 0600 this morning. I judged adequate rest to be more important than punctuality in getting up. There are no tasks set for us today, in any case."

There was a stumbling noise from the bedroom, the door of which was half open and visible from the small hall. Shortly after the noises had stopped, Chidori peeked around the door, yawning. "Sousuke, what's…" She caught sight of Kurz, screamed something unintelligible, and disappeared back into the depths of the bedroom.

…the _only_ bedroom. And there was no futon on the floor in the living room. That was a bit of a big step all at once, wasn't it? "Were you sleeping with her?"

"Of course I was." Without paying any real attention to Kurz's shocked expression, he continued. "Last night she was unable to fend for herself. It would have been imprudent to leave her in such a state. And there was no other bed available."

Kurz started laughing. He didn't particularly want to, but he couldn't stop himself. Oh yes, leave it to Sousuke to be this oblivious. Really.

He was just working up to a good, full belly laugh when a slipper sailed through the room and hit Sousuke, square in the back of the head, disrupting Sousuke's expression of mild puzzlement at Kurz's mirth in favor of a flinch. Kurz didn't get all that much time to appreciate this new addition to the comedy that was playing out, however, because that one slipper was soon followed by another heading for his own shoulder. It was wielded by a furious Chidori, swatting him and Sousuke both and at incredible volume wondering what they were thinking, discussing such matters in _her_ house, within _her_ hearing, and at a time when she still wanted to be asleep.

He found himself outside the apartment before he'd had a chance to resist. Inside, he could still hear Chidori scolding Sousuke, though the vehemence seemed to have lessened a bit.

He smiled, rubbed his shoulder and went on his way. Yup, Chidori was still Chidori. And Sousuke was still Sousuke.


End file.
